


Comfort

by SacredWarrior



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredWarrior/pseuds/SacredWarrior
Summary: Zafina Cartwright keeps trying to find love but fails every time which has caused her to believe that she is unworthy of it. Little does she know, her one true love has been right in front of her this whole time.
Relationships: Nathan Prescott/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Tumblr and I decided to post it here as well to see if anyone would like it. Sorry if Nathan is OOC! It's been a while since I've played the games!

[Zafina](https://sacredwarriorocs.blogspot.com/2017/11/life-is-strange-oc-2.html) was pissed. No other way to say it. But she was also depressed. She felt low. Lower than she had ever felt before. Zafina hadn't felt this low since her suicide attempt which she was on the very edge of repeating. 

As she sobbed and cried in her dorm room, Zafina's knuckles ached and she was boiling with rage as she thought about the cause of her pain. That bastard. That low-down, dirty bastard!

His name was Wayne Wakefield.

He was a member of the football team at Blackwell Academy and he seemed like such a nice, respectful gentleman. But he revealed his true colors like the snake he is and Zafina definitely dodged a bullet when she walked away.

_Zafina was on cloud nine! She had gone to a Vortex Club party with Wayne and now she was kissing him in the VIP area. But things were about to go downhill really fast._

_Wayne was trying to run his hand up Zafina's dress and she grabbed his wrist, pushing his hand away. "What?" Wayne looked surprised by the fact that Zafina pushed him away. Zafina on the other hand just wanted to go back to her dorm room and felt rather disappointed. She was hoping that he would be different from all of the other guys but at the same time she kinda expected this to happen. But then everything just went left field._

_"I never should've tried you," Wayne sighed with a shake of his head. His tone and demeanor was really pissing Zafina off._

_"Excuse me? What the fuck is that supposed to be mean?" Zafina snarled while giving Wayne one of her trademark icy looks._

_"I mean you're really not that cute anyway. A lot of guys have been betting on you for a while now."_

_Zafina was now enraged but she was also beginning to have moments of clarity. At Blackwell, she didn't have many friends and she kept to herself which most likely made her an easy target for this sick game._

_"Betting on me? Are you fucking serious?!" Zafina began to raise her voice and she didn't care if they had an audience at this rate._

_"Don't be so surprised. I mean look at you. No man in his right mind wants a fat, ugly, dark-skinned bitch. We just wanted to see if you were gonna fuck like the rest of the ugly bitches with low self-esteem."_

_Feeling so many emotions at once, Zafina just got up and began to walk away until Wayne decided to open his mouth again and laughed as he insulted her once more._

_"Stupid bitch."_

_Zafina stopped dead in her tracks and all she saw was red. Before she knew it, Wayne was laying on the ground unconscious and her knuckles were bruised and even a bit bloody._

_"Who's the stupid bitch now?"_

Zafina heard a knock on her door and ignored it. She did NOT want to talk to anyone right now! Chances are that the beating she gave Wayne would be the talk of the campus for quite some time too.

"Zafina. I know you're in there."

That voice. Nathan Prescott. The man that Zafina truly wanted. One of her closest friends at Blackwell. Someone who truly understood her.

Knowing that Nathan wasn't gonna go away, Zafina got up and opened the door, not caring how she looked. She knew Nathan wasn't gonna judge her.

Without saying a word, Nathan walked into Zafina's room and sat down on the couch as she closed the door.

"You're too good for that low-life. What were you doing with that guy anyways?"

Zafina sniffled and laid back down on her bed, not facing Nathan. Why did he have to be so hot?

"I just thought he liked me. He seemed so......deliciously normal. Like a gentleman. How was I supposed to know that he was a low-down, dirty bastard? It doesn't matter anyways because that was my last date. Ever. I'm throwing in the damn towel."

"That would be a mistake. You're too beautiful and amazing to be alone."

"Cut the shit Nathan. You didn't hear what Wayne said about me. And he was fucking right. I'm fat, ugly, and too dark-skinned. I'm fucking worthless."

Zafina was glad that she wasn't facing Nathan because even more tears began to stream down her face. Underneath her tough ice queen persona, she was quite vulnerable and indeed had many issues that only her family and Nathan knew about.

Zafina felt the bed shift and she knew that he was sitting beside her. She could feel his hand on her back, gently rubbing it.

"Wayne's wrong Zafina. You're not fat and you're not ugly. You're fucking gorgeous and personally I love your body. Why do you think I use you as my main model?"

"Shut up Nathan." Zafina's voice was muffled as her face was smothered against the pillow at that point. She had a body that was thick and curvy to put it bluntly and although she felt self-conscious about it, there were some students at Blackwell who were envious of her figure.

"I made you feel better didn't I?" Zafina didn't have to look at Nathan to know that he was smirking like the cocky little bastard he was.

"No you didn't. You're being an asshole." Zafina gave Nathan the finger which he laughed at.

"And you love it. Just like I love the fact that you beat Wayne to a pulp. Want me to take care of him tomorrow?"

"No. Let him keep his life. I'm sure he's embarrassed enough that he got his ass beat instead of getting laid. His friends are gonna have a field day with that. Thanks for the company Nathan. I needed it."

Zafina sat up and hugged him which made Nathan stiffen a bit before he reluctantly returned it. What would she do without him?

"If you want more of my company, how about going out with me instead of dating losers like Wayne?"

Zafina gave Nathan one of her trademark blank stares before playfully pushing him off her bed. No way was she going to give in to his charm so easily!

"Bye Nathan!"


End file.
